


Sick Day

by Semi_problematic



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Incest Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 13:00:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14832746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: Anonymous said:Request: Carl spent the whole day naked in bed. Rick comes home and fucks Carl as hard as he can





	Sick Day

Rick stopped at Carls door, sighing when he saw his son wrapped up in blankets. "I told you to try and go to school today..." He walked into his room and shut the door, locking it. "You can't keep missing school, we got you on all different kinds of medicine, you're getting better-" 

"But I'm hot!" Carl whined, looking up at his dad. "I'm running a fever, I swear. I didn't wanna skip..." His eyes were wide and childlike. Sometimes Rick wished he couldn't see his son, that way the puppy dog eyes would never work. "I swear it, come on..." He sat up before dramatically sighing and falling back against the bed. 

Rick chuckled, walking around Carls bed, sitting down on the edge of it. "You've been out of school for a week, your mom is gonna kill you if you don't start going." He brushed the bangs off of Carls forehead, pressing his lips to it. That's how Ricks mom, Carls grandmother, always used to check his temperature. "You don't feel warm." 

"Well," Carl sighed. "I am. I'm hot and uncomfortable and I just need to stay in bed." He turned his head to the side and looked up at Rick. He needed to stay home. The teacher he was fooling around with just ended it and it would be far too embarrassing to go back. "You..." Carl was always good at getting his way. This day wasn't going to mess that up. "You didn't even touch where I was hot, daddy." 

"Okay," Rick put his hands on his own thighs and sighed, shaking his head. "Show me where it's hot and I'll tell you if you're sick or not." Rick wasn't a doctor, in fact, most of the doctors they went to prescribed the same thing. Over the counter cough medicine. They said Carl wasn't really sick, but Rick disagreed. His boy would never lie to him. "Go on, show me, I gotta get dinner done before your mom gets home." 

Carl nodded, slowly taking Ricks hand in his. It wasn't the first time Carl seduced an older guy, it wouldn't be his last either, but this was different than riding a dick to get a better grade in his class. This was his dad. Carl slowly slipped Ricks hand between the sheets, sliding it under the waistband over his boxers. He guided Ricks fingers towards his hole, slipping one inside. It was still slick with the lube he had used earlier. "Feels hot down there?" 

Rick didn't react like most of the men did. He didn't blush or stutter to try to pull away. Instead, he nudged Carls legs apart without even looking down. "Let daddy check you out..." This was sick and Carl knew it. They were both sick, really, but Carl was the one that started it. All because he didn't want to go back to school. He slipped a finger into Carls ass, smirking. "I know one thing..." Rick effortlessly slipped another finger into his son. "You're not as tight as you should be down here..." 

Carl ground down against Ricks hand, nodding. "Can't help it, daddy... feels so good to be filled up, I love it..." He leaned up some, burying his face in Ricks neck. "Fuck.." Carls hips stuttered. Rick was good with his hands. Maybe it was all the years he spent using his gun, or maybe it was all the nights he spent fingering Lori. "Daddy-" 

"Can't believe you're a slut..." He added a third finger, plunging them deep into Carl. Carl didn't know his dad could be so dirty, which only made everything so much better. "Fucking yourself down on your fingers while you skip school, I didn't raise you to be like this..." He curled his fingers, chuckling when Carl gasped. "Raised you to be a good boy." 

"I am, daddy..." Carl was. He could've been worse, drinking and doing drugs, but all he was doing was sleeping with men twice his age. Carl pulled away and looked up at Rick, frowning when he saw Rick wasn't looking at him. Carl ground his hips down. "Not a bad boy at all..." Maybe sleeping around was a little worse than Carl thought, but he was always safe. Rick was acting like he didn't have his own set of secrets. 

"You're a real bad boy..." With his free hand Rick spanked Carl, smiling when the boy whimpered in pain. "But don't worry, daddy's gonna fix you. Make you a good little boy who shuts up and takes cock when he has to..." 

Carl followed Ricks gaze, freezing when he saw what Rick was looking at. His third grade photo sat up on one of his shelves, his bright smile and freckles stood out against the black background. Rick was a lot more secretive than he thought. Carl leaned up an kissed Rick, rubbing his knuckles across the outline of his dick. "I'll let you teach me to be good.." He bit Ricks ear lobe. "As long as I can teach you how to be bad."


End file.
